


Bonus Short: A Kiss Goodbye

by veridium_bye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridium_bye/pseuds/veridium_bye
Summary: A stolen moment of sentimentality as Inquisitor Trevelyan prepares to depart for another mission. She can always use some luck in such excursions.





	Bonus Short: A Kiss Goodbye

Theia oversaw the final moments of packing and arming before her, her allies, and support troops were to embark for the Forbidden Oasis. She was mentally preparing herself for the shock it would be to come from the cold mountains of Skyhold’s region all the way to the hot and barren deserts of the Approach. 

She thought to herself about the reports she had received earlier that morning, adjusting the tightness of the armor on her forearms. Her brow was furrowed, deep in logistical nonsense: pit stops here, watering holes there, potentially fatal monsters everywhere. She didn’t notice Josephine quietly approach where she was standing in the courtyard. Horses, a few wagons, bags of supplies, and packed weaponry surrounded them.

“My Lady,” The Ambassador greeted, finally standing beside her. “I have dispatched several requests for housing and resource allocation for your path to the desert. You should have a well-supported excursion to the oasis,” she affirmed, a lighthearted tone to her voice.

Theia grinned mischeviously as she eyed the last few adjustments to her Enchanter armor. “Thank you, Josephine. I only wish you would be there to greet me on every stop,” she said sweetly,

Josephine blushed demurely, her hand going to her mouth. 

“You know, Lady Montilyet, this expedition will be quite perilous,” Theia said playfully, finally her attention was fully on the Ambassador. “Monsters, Venatori, demons, desert heat bearing down on our necks…I am at a loss for how we are going to overcome it all,” a sly smile had appeared on her face. 

Josephine listened, but her eyes rolled as soon as she caught on. “My Lady, you embellish masterfully. Perhaps you would be best used in the Villas of Val Royeaux, recounting these tales of danger for the sake of the coin purses you would loosen,” she had the wit to match whatever maneuver the Inquisitor could manage, and then some. 

Theia smirked in return. “Only for a night in a lavish garden with you.”

Josephine held her breath, not just flattered, but halfway-melted. All of this banter made her forget the reality of Theia’s travels, and how it was indeed dangerous and life-threatening. Perhaps that is why Theia always greeted these departures with her humor, so as to assuage Josephine’s nerves. 

From a distance, they heard Seeker Pentaghast call out. “Your Worship, we are preparing to depart. You should mount your horse at once!” she advised.

Theia looked over at her friend, nodding affirmatively, before turning back to Josephine one last time. “Josephine.”

“Do not worry yourself. This will be like all the other departures. You will return having bested all of those perils, I know it,” Josephine put on a good show to protect her inner panic. Every time Theia left, it was like a piece of her body and bone went with her. She was still able to function of course, though less prepared, and more distracted. 

Theia was having none of it, in the best way possible. She raised a hand and let it land on Josephine’s cheek. “You know I was joking before, right? I’m not actually scared out of my mind.”

“Yes, but more motivation is hardly a vice.”

“I could use all the luck I could get, My Lady.”

Josephine’s eyes narrowed with allure. “Then, I am obliged to lend my resources.”

Poised and controlled, though wonderful, Josephine put her lips to Theia’s. Theia kissed back with ardor, her hands moving to the shape of Josephine’s waist, leaning into her. The feeling of soft silken fabric underneath her armor was a sensation that never got old, though she wished there was less between their bodies. It gave her something to look forward to.

After a moment, Josephine pulled away, and her arms wrapped around Theia in an equally warm embrace. “Come back to me like you promise,” she whispered, the words of a sentimental woman and not the facade of a Diplomat. That was only ever for Theia.

Theia hummed an affirmative sound, her hands still around Josephine’s waist. “Always, Love.” She then finally had to leave her embrace. As she walked over to where her horse was, she turned and eyed Josephine one last time, encapsulating what she looked like in her mind’s eye before she would have to see endless sights and landscapes. She knew that Josephine would be there watching, until her figure mounted on her horse could no longer be seen. And then some.


End file.
